


Mama

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [120]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Philip takes to calling Arthur mama, the kids and Eames find it hilarious but Arthur isn’t amused





	Mama

It had always been a wonderful moment, as parents, to hear their children start speaking.

Eames nearly collapsed into himself when Briar Rose shouted “dadda” at him the very first time, tears in his eyes as he held her close, listening to her babble “dadda” again and again at him. Though Edward’s name had actually been her first word, “dadda” was the next one and it was directed at Eames.

For Arthur, hearing Edward say “daddy” to him had been overwhelming as well. It was endearing and at the time, it was just the two of them so he was the only daddy. It had meant the world to Arthur and he never forgot that memory.

Now as their third child started to make noise and squeal and shout and babble nonsense, they anxiously awaited his first words. Edward and Briar Rose swore it would ‘peacock’ since Eames brought him home the Hamley’s peacock from London and Phillip grew painfully attached to it. The two were taking it upon themselves to show Phillip picture books that had all the letters of the alphabet, pointing to each one and saying it, encouraging their youngest sibling to speak. Arthur thought it might be some variation of ‘daddy’. Being two fathers, their children had ways of calling for them; for Briar Rose, Eames was dadda, Arthur was daddy. For Edward, Eames was dad, Arthur was daddy. It worked well and Eames agreed, thinking that Phillip would fall into one of the two ways.

However, they were all surprised when Phillip began calling Arthur ‘mama’. They were all having dinner one night when Phillip smacked his hands down on his high chair table in between bites as Arthur fed him. When he finished, Arthur smiled and wiped his mouth off for him and said,

“You did very well, Phillip! Every bite gone!”

Phillip cooed for a moment before shouting,

“Mama!”

Everyone stopped to look at them as Arthur laughed a little and said,

“No, Phillip. I’m dadda. Or daddy.”

“Mama!”

The kids laughed as Edward said,

“He keeps calling you mama.”

Arthur frowned a bit, wondering where he picked that up as Eames chuckled a bit and said,

“Figures he’d learn something on his own.”

Arthur sighed a little, deciding that eventually, Phillip would learn the difference and to not get too worked up about it. He’d probably call Eames that too.

But much to his surprise, Phillip only called Arthur mama. When Eames picked him up to take over for a while, Phillip said nothing specific, just nonsense words and sounds that he was still trying to learn. But with Arthur, it was always mama.

The kids thought it was hilarious and Eames would chuckle a little but Arthur didn’t find it as amusing.

“I still don’t understand where he learned that from.”

“Probably one of the picture books the kids showed him.” Eames said as he started picking up around the living room.

It was bedtime, the kids in bed and now they were alone. Arthur sighed a little as he helped.

“Still, why am I the mama?”

Eames smiled a little.

“Why does it bother you so much?”

“Because! How did I become the materal figure? We both tend to the kids, we both do our fair share, yet to Phillip, I’m the mother figure.”

“It doesn’t mean anything, pet. It’s a word he picked up from somewhere.”

“I know, I’m being ridiculous about it. It shouldn’t bother me but it does.”

“He’ll correct himself soon enough, love. Just go with it for now.”

“Would you be so calm if he called you mama?”

“I’d like to think so. He’s a baby. He’s not doing it to offend me, so there’s no need to get so worked up about it.”

Arthur took a deep breath, really listening to his husband’s words.

“You’re right. I’m being absurd.”

“A little.”

Arthur tossed one of Briar Rose’s stuffed animals at Eames in a playful way and Eames caught it as he laughed. Arthur then finished picking everything up from the floor and said,

“So I’m mama for a while.”

“He’ll outgrow it, darling.”

“I hope so.”

Eames laughed again.


End file.
